Lori Seeks Help!
'Lori Seeks Help! '''is a fan fiction episode of ''The Loud House.thumb|link=File:TLH-_Lori_Seeks_Help_Title_Card.png TLH- Lori Seeks Help Title Card.png|Lori Seeks Help! '' Synopsis Lori Loud seeks psychiatric help when she realize how cruel she can be. Transcript (The episode starts in the Loud residence. The crying was heard and Lincoln is crying in his room sobbing face first into a pillow. He's being hurtful and abusive, all this because of Lori who was standing nearby his bed looking very guilty) Lincoln: You.........MONSTER!!!!! How can you say.......those horrible things....... to MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Lincoln continues crying on his bed. All of the sisters were outside the room looking very worried. Lori realized how mean and cruel she was. She really didn't mean to hurt him and saying nasty things to him when she's a 1st class heel as her tears came from her eyes) Lori: I'm sorry, Linky *Lincoln continues sobbing in the background.* I don't know why I do these things to you. You see...... I'M JUST A.......PIG! (Looks back at Lincoln) PLEASE, FORGIVE ME! Lincoln: *slaps Lori's hand* Don't you touch me. You BEAST! Forgive me? WORDS, EMPTY WORDS! THAT'S ALL THEY ARE!! *sniffs* No... not THIS time! You've gone too far this time, Lori! *crying hysterically* Lori: IM Know Im Insane Lincoln I Cant Controlled My Expressions..... But This Time Ill Do Something About It.... I Seek Help (Gasp) ILL DO IT FOR U LINCOLN (but lincoln look angrily at her) Lincoln: No..... Dont Do It For Me.... DONT DO IT FOR ME!!!!!! *angry stares* Do It for URSELF!!!! *Continue Crying* (Lori walks out of his room sadly all the sisters were watching her) Leni: are u going out somewhere? Lori: *looks at the sisters* I need to be alone right now..... Leni please take care of the house while I'm *sniff sadly* gone *Walks down the stairs and The sisters sadly watch as Lori left the house driving Vanzilla) Leon: Lori? (Lori drives all the way road while the thunderstorms came and rain down Lori cries softly while driving then The Driver Honk at her) The Driver: WATCH WHERE UR GOING!!!!!!! Lori: GOD JESUS IM SORRY IM SORRY!!!!! *Drives to the Dinning restaurant and Lori sits on the table very sad thinking about all the horrible things to her little bro* Waiter: heres ur coffee madame Lori: Thanks *drinks the coffee and the mysterious green person with dark cloths around it* ????: Heres the card if u wanted to see Dr. Tony Stark for help Lori: Thanks. ????: No Prob ill just be on my way (Walks out the door but crash) Lori: *looks at the card that says help apartment and she gave her an idea, so she drives despreitpng from places to places and drives all the way to "Help" apartment and walks in. she goes to the elevator and walks to the door that says Dr. Tony Stark Professional and opens the door and saw a man sitting down with a cigarette* Dr please... I Need Help Tony Stark: obviously (Lori walks to the couch and lay down on it) Tony Stark Now... Any reason why ur here? Lori: yes Im such a horrible person to my little brother *Tears coming out* I need to help everybody and Specialy me to does who love me the most I Got Issues... Im Not Crazy or Anything? Tony Stark: Of course not Mrs. Loud why don't u just calm down its perfectly normal to be nervous talking to professional now relax and lets see how sick u really are shall we? (his eyebrows up and down) Lori: Ok Doc.......Can I Tell u about my childhood and ill tell u the reason why I'm a bad person? Tony Stark: Very Well Lori: My Very first memory... Its was a long long time ago it was really really dark...... (Cuts to darkness) and Stinky!....From them all the sleep to light and there waiting behind the light was a horrible man (Spits from the mom's belly and throws it to a man) and Beat me with his Hand (The Doctor Slaps The Baby) He Hit Me and felt my first sensation unspeakable pain (The Doctor cuts the rope and went back into mom's womb and she burp) and he dumped me (Buts her on a LYI cream) it was like fire in my pain (The Baby starts crying and her parents were smiling happily) it was then it was fire and never felt this pain again (The Crab got the blood and rush out the doctor) then that moment i realized I wanted to inflict the pain on others (She bullies other toddlers by Punching them, Picking their Eyes pull their noses and throwing stuff at the others in kidergarden they were crying and hurt, she laughs at them, Than the daycare Teacher clears her throat sternly, Lori look up and saw her) Daycare Teacher: *Scoldling* Lori, its not okay to bully others! Now u go into a timeout chair! Young Lori: *angrily and went into a timeout chair, she sees all the others having fun than she had an idea to get revenge* *laughs evilly* *she decided to wreck the daycare teahcer's chair by unfixing it, then as the teacher is about to sit down, The Chair is wreck as she falls onto the floor, Lori laughs at her, making her angry* (Years later mom and dad came to pick up their kids) Dad: what seems to be the problem? Daycare Teacher: THAT BRAT OF URS HAD DESTROY MY CHAIR!!!! SHE IS BANISH!!!!!!!! Young Lori: (Laughs evilly and cut back to normal, while her parents are disappointed, than cuts back to normal) Lori: I was a curious little girl with seya on usual days... One Day i found a teak eating of the blood of the tear (Cuts to the little girl with a ladybug on a stick) So i finally ciese him Ladybug: ur not gonna eat me are u... Holy Crap She Is (Then sees her mouth open) *Screams* (Lori Eats the ladybug and swallows him to death and voices from her stomach) as god as my witness I swear it will never succeed again. Lori: 4 of my other sisters love christmas but my favorite hoilday spirit is always mr firecracker day with Catdog) Cat: No No Oh Jesus Don't Do It Think of my Wife and Kids *They Both scream and pain as Lori puts the fire on them and Lori laughs evilly* Lori: Yes I Grew and I remember the day i graduate 2 vertebrate yes how happy i was when i had my very first bunny friend... his name is dr. colosso he's so soft and fur to fool a freak from days and day on i decided to kill a rabbit (She uses all the stuff to kill a rabbit but putting fire on his fur and cutting by a wheel and electric him than her last moment is hammering at him) Dr. Colosso: Well What are u waiting for? Do IT! Come On, I Dare U! Finished the Job, U Pussy Young Lori: *She was about to kill him but she stops* Wait a Minute... U want me to kill u? Dr. Colosso: YES!! Young Lori: Why? Dr. Colosso: It Ends The Pain! HAVENT U SUFFERED ENOUGH!?!?!?! Young Lori: *thinking until* Nah im done *as she walks away leaving Dr. Colosso alone and Walks with her friend Bobby* Hey Bobby gimme that drag on the thing! (Smokes Cigarette) Hey, Did u see Susie in the little plaid skirt in school today? Ooooohhhhh!!!!! (scene cuts to Lori lying on the couch) Lori: ..... And So I decided not to finished it off, for longing his sufferings seemed so much sweater to me. So much Tony Stark: and, uh, How did u sleep that night? Lori: Oh great! Great! Thank U (Tony Stark scoots back on his chair towards the right side of his desk, opens the drawer and pulls out the gun leaving it aside.) Tony Stark: Now to be continue Lori: oh yes it was a quite night when me and my sister leni are asleep until the same rabbit came to the house (The Rabbit crawls into the house, In Lori and Leni's Room Lori is sleeping perfectly dreaming about her pain, suffering, and dismemberment., suddenly she heard a knock on the window and sees Dr. Colosso) Dr. Colosso: Wake Up and Kill me Man! Get Up U Bastard! Get Up and Finished The Job Dont Send Me home to my wife and kids like this! (Young Lori walked up to the window and started to close the shutter) Hey What are u Doing? for the Love Of Jesus Finished Me Off! U Bastard!!!! (the next morning Young Lori is walking home from school and put the book on the table and, as she about to do something, A Hand Grab her shoulder and she looked up and saw her father looking angry at her, she knew she was in big trouble! Young Leni is crying hugging on her mother's stomach and Lori's Parents were angry at her) Lynn Sr: Lori, did u murder this poor rabbit? Young Lori: (shook her head) no Lynn Sr: Look at Me When Im Talking To U! (Turn Lori's Head towards the rabbit) Is This Ur Work? Young Lori: (looks at her father with a depressing grimace) Yes. *as She sticks her tounge at the rabbit, her father slaps her in the face* Lynn Sr: Look what u've done to ur poor sister Young Leni: *looks at the rabbit, Dr. Colosso he wave at her saying hello with a smile on his face and she started to vomite at the same time at the cat name Cliff) Lynn Sr: Lori murdering the rabbit was wrong, but the deed is done now, and theres only one left thing for u to do..... U have to finished him off!, it the humane way (Hands Lori a Gun from the book) here use my gun. (Young Lori picks up the gun and points at it to Dr. Colosso, Rita Swipes it out of her hand) Rita; WHAT THE HELL ARE U THINK UR DOING!?!?! GIVING A GUN TO A LITTLE GIRL!?!?!?!?! *Throws it away and give lori a chainsaw* Here u can use my Chainsaw. (now Young Lori, Young Leni, and Dr. Colosso are walking outside) Rita: Oh my darlings Lynn Sr: *Rubb her Face* They're not darlings anymore they're all grown up (Then the 3 made it to the X mark The Spot, then the are ready attempt to kill the rabbit) Lynn Sr: no one can say we didnt raise our girl right (Then they kiss each other and the 3 watch then Lori had an idea they took to the rabbit to the other spot and attempt to thorw it to the garbage Dr. Colosso: Ur Not gonna kill me? Young Lori: Does it Still Hurt Dr. Colosso: Oh God Yes! My Every Nerves is on Fire! Young Lori: Have a Wonderful Life *as shre thorws him into the garbage* Dr. Colosso: Oh the pain let me out! let me out! Young Leni: should we call the doctor? Young Lori: Meh He'll Be fine in hell lets Go (Scene cuts back to Lori Lying on the couch) Lori: and That was the last Time i ever heard of that rabbit and then its a bit fuzzy but soon came the unset of pooperty and thats when i met my little bro Linky when he was born what a silly little twerp, why I remember when i punch him in the arm he hardly even cry and i torn a drawing and made him cry and it wouldnt go DOWN! *But stop when she sees Tony Stark looking strange at her* Tony Stark: Ur little brother name lincoln... U love him? Lori: NO! that speak to me the love i know the where.... anyways its not like that its just my little brother just the twerp Tony Stark: I see.. well now.. tell me more about this uh lincoln fellow Lori: .....well i've been yelling him and telling him to stay out of my bedroom, because.. my room is off limits, i dont want him touching my stuff... and today i did something *Gasp Horror* Horrible! EVEN FOR ME! Tony Stark: What Did U Do Mrs. Loud? Lori: I Dont Wanna Talk About It! Tony Stark: Come On Mrs. Loud Its time to Dig take it up for me What Did U do to ur Little Brother? Lori: Well Alright come here *and Say something whisper to Tony Stark saying something about what she really did to lincoln and as she did he back up and Lori smiled wickedly) (Then Max with a carrot give tony stark a bite) Max: easy girl easy Lori: well doctor i feel much better not the death to get off on my chest *Getting psychiatric help to find out why she treats Lincoln so Bad* So now tell me Doctor what do you think is wrong with me? Tony Stark: So uh u wanna know whats wrong with u....... U really wanna know whats wrong.......... Alright ill tell u whats wrong with u...... *Slaps Lori angrily causing her to fall off the couch* U FUCKIN CRAZY THATS WHATS WRONG WITH U!!!!! Lori: Crazy!?! Tony Stark: Thats Right U Need to be Locked up away from Dessent Normal People What Kind a Lunatick are U!?!?! U just walk up the strangers in the street and Tell Them Hey Mr. U wanna here 6 stories of lies TWISTED YOUTH!?!?!?! Lori: I Dont Understand... I Came for u for help I burn my soul to u I told u all my Darkest Secret.... And Now Ur Telling Me Im Crazy? WHAT KIND A PYSCHOLOGEST ARE U!?!?!?! Tony Stark: Pyschologest? Are u Nuts? Im A Horse U Crazy Son Of A Bitch Im Gonna Beat The Livin Hell Outta U *He beat Up Lori making her all the bruises and all the bleed and Lori is freaking Out she grab the glass vase then throws at him, then She attacked him and scratches him alot bleeding on his face he grabs the gun but Lori Grabs it and Lori Kills Him alot and took out the Blue Ball out of his chest making him die and exploded* Lori: *Some of the Police Officers came and Lori becomes a hideous rabie monster and growls at them* Police Officer #1: F-F-Freeze Mam! *as officers are trying to put handcuffs on her but She bites one of the police officer's hands and biting it and swallow it* Police Officer: GET HER!!!! (They all grab Lori and Put Handcuffs on her Wrist and she started to growl and was taken to jail) (as they gone The Same Rabbit that lori attempt to kill was Dr. Colosso) Dr. Colosso: Im Back!!! Hello anyone Here? Hmm nobodys here but a dead man now my chance is to kill myself *as he tries to kill himself by getting the gun and tries to kill himself and BANG!! it kills him threw his head (and The end credits says That's All Folks) THE END Trivia * This Fanfiction Episode is actually based on the Ren And Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon ep "Ren Seeks Help", And The Ren And Stimpy Show ep '''Ren Needs Help Cause Lori is the Biggest Jerk to lincoln, just like Ren who is also The Biggest Jerk to Stimpy. * 3 Guests are appearence are Tony Stark (from Avengers) Catdog, and Dr. Colosso and Max (from The Thundermens). Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lori Loud Category:Staff Category:Kids Category:Transcripts Category:The Loud House Own Episodes Category:Animation Category:Disney Category:Rated G Category:Crossovers Category:Cancer Category:Why did you make this Category:Scary episodes Category:Vhs Category:Why did you make this? Category:Idiot Category:Episodes focusing on Luan Loud Category:Trash